Atención por favor
by moonligthofthestar
Summary: capitulo 4 actualizado Si, lo estoy  ¿que piensa Kurt acerca de la invitacion de Blaine?
1. prologo

GLEE NO ME PERTECE

_**¡Atención por favor!**_

El ensayo había terminado, en palabras de Wes "Need you now" no se pudo escuchar mejor en voz de Blaine aquello había quedado perfecto, según todos pero Blaine sabia que solo trataban de animarlo , hace una semana Kurt regreso a su antigua escuela y tenía que ponerse al corriente en todas sus materias , además Blaine tenia ensayos por las mañanas , por las tardes y en su tiempo libre de tal suerte que no podían verse .

El se mantenía tranquilo , solo eran 7 días sin verse , sin hablarse , sin recibir mensajes … pero sabía que era por una causa de fuerza mayor , por lo que se mantenía distraído con otras cosas .

Ahora, se dirigía a su casa con la esperanza de que tal vez Kurt se acordaría de el y le llamaría, sin embargo al salir derribo a una persona dejándola en un mar de libros y papeles.

-disculpa, no vi… kurt

-¡blaine!

Se abrazaron

-¡hola extraño! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pedí permiso para consultar la biblioteca de Dalton y hacer la tarea ¿tienes tiempo para acompañarme ?

-para ti siempre Kurt

Blaine recogió los libros y lo escolto hasta la biblioteca sintiéndose feliz, Kurt comenzó a trabajar llenándose de cuadernos, conectando la computadora y tomando apuntes , sin embargo Blaine tenía muchas cosas que contarle …

-y comencé a grabar mi voz junto con la pista de Katty Perry e hice un estudio intensivo sobre Sinatra

-sí que bien

-Wes dice que deberíamos probar la de Maroon 5 pero yo creo que no

-genial

-¿Qué piensas me queda mejor el verde o el gris?

-lo que sea

-¿gel? o tal vez normal

-¡esto no funciona Blaine! si me disculpas terminare en mi casa , nos vemos

-Kurt ¿no se te olvida algo?

Kurt regreso por un libro, dejando a Blaine de pie solo

-está bien-se dijo a si mismo Kurt está pasando por un momento difícil, no es que ya no…. bueno con tantas cosas…. no me puede prestar atención pero eso no significa que no le importe.

Blaine nunca había carecido de atención , era hijo único , su madre estaba al pendiente de él desde niño , en la escuela sobresalía en las materias y los maestros le prestaban la atención que se le da a un niño que esta por arriba del promedio , los matones le prestaban la suficiente atención como para hacer de su estancia en una escuela pública un infierno , en Dalton tenia privilegios , era líder de los Warblers , se le permitía elegir el vestuario , las canciones y los solos , era aclamado por su voz ,tenia suerte con las chicas , en resumen Blaine era un chico que no estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido no porque fuera un presumido con aires de grandeza sino porque desde su nacimiento nunca se había enfrentado a ser ignorado .

Por lo tanto ese día tomo una decisión, haría que su novio le prestara atención, toda la atención a la que el estaba acostumbrado y esta vez se aseguraría de que nunca más pasaría desapercibido por la persona más importante de su vida…

Kurt


	2. Mirame

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

ATENCION POR FAVOR

(_Mírame_)

Ese día cuando Blaine despertó , observo el espejo que tenía en su recamara , el no era aficionado a dicho objeto ,lo utilizaba l para saber si la corbata estaba bien o si sus dientes parecían perlas , la parte superior del espejo tenia la fotografía de Kurt

Se dirigió al espejo se observo de arriba abajo, el uniforme era algo que no podía cambiar sin embargo podía quitarse el saco y … asistir sin gel a Dalton .

Desde que entro a Dalton Blaine decidió usar demasiado gel para que su cabello y su persona se vieran maduros, a el le agradaban los chinos pero se veía informal , sin embargo quería que Kurt lo mirara sin importar nada y que mejor forma de llamar la atención que con caireles bajando por tu cabeza , se vería como una persona divertida , de su edad , diferente , se quito la corbata y bajo a desayunar .

-buenos días cariño… ¡Blaine!

-¿si mamá?

-¿se te acabo el gel cielo ?le diré a tu padre que ….

-quise cambiar un poco ¿se ve mal?

-no, no es solo que así te veías de pequeño, muy tierno , muy libre

-si quieres puedo…

-no , déjalo así , te queda muy bien , es solo que ya me había acostumbrado a mi Blaine maduro , adulto , y extrañaba a mi bebe

La reacción de su mamá fue mejor de lo que esperaba .

Al entrar a ensayar con sus compañeros , escucho un silbido de asombro

-¡por todos los santos Anderson! Haz el favor de avisar cuando cambies tu imagen, ahora debemos cambiar la lista de las canciones, ese peinado no va acorde con Are you lonesome tonigth?

-¿y desde cuando tomas en cuenta mi imagen para las canciones?

David rodo los ojos y Wes dijo :

-desde que eres nuestra voz principal Blaine , desde ese momento

David dijo –propongo empezar con Queen ¿Qué les parece don´t stop me now? Podemos quitarnos las corbatas y el saco

A pesar de que no tenía experiencia con canciones de Queen , el ensayo no estuvo tan mal ,Blaine decidió que se pasearía por la casa de Kurt para pedir pistas de este grupo y también para ver la expresión al cambio

Toco el timbre y espero

-si …¡holly shit !

Kurt se petrifico en la puerta, lo observo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su invisible corbata y tocando el cabello de Blaine como si quisiera saber si era real

-hola , pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si tienes pistas de Queen

-Blaine ¿Qué sucedió ? ¿desde cuándo traes el cabello así?

-decidí cambiar un poco

-¿un poco ? ¿Qué hiciste con mi apuesto príncipe ?

-tienes los discos de queen ?

-¡oh Gaga! Blaine … es que en una palabra esto es …HOT

-si genial bebe, los discos , tengo que irme

-¿quieres pasar ?

-mejor no

Kurt estaba aturdido subió torpemente las escaleras y regreso con una bolsa llena de cd´s

-¿seguro no quieres pasar?

-gracias por los discos Kurt –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que a Kurt le pareció fugaz

Repaso la pequeña charla que tuvo con Kurt , sus gestos , sus palabras , su reacción era precisamente lo que quería, siendo sinceros se había comportado indiferente para lograr su objetivo , que Kurt lo mirara de nuevo por la noche recibió un mensaje .

**Blaine :**

**Recuerda que debes regresarme mis discos , sino estas ocupado ven mañana por favor**

**Un beso**

**Kurt**

**Pd: no voy a poder dormir pensando en esos chinos ¿a qué se debe el cambio ?**

-a ti Kurt , a ti –dicho esto se dispuso a dormir sin contestar el mensaje , ya había logrado su curiosidad pero quería mas mucho mas

_**moonligthofthestar dice: Saludos! gracias por los reviews me alegran el dia ¿que les parece va bien ? muchas gracias ¡nos leemos!**_


	3. ¿estas celoso? Blaine s POV

_**moonligthofthestar dice: HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD ME ALEGRAN EL DIA **_

_**UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACION :*MY FAIR LADY ES UN MUSICAL DE BROADWAY **_

**_ESTE CAPITULO TENDRA DOS VERSIONES , PRIMERO BLAINE LUEGO KURT ESPERO LES AGRADE _**

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

(¿Estás celoso?)

(Blaine¨s POV)

Terminé de escribir el mensaje el mensaje de texto justo en el momento en que calculé que Rachel estaba interpretando SU solo de aquella semana , seguramente ahora lo estará leyendo :

*"My fair lady"

Sería un honor para mí , si pudiera acompañarme

a una proyección de los más famosos musicales de Broadway

estaré esperando su respuesta

Blaine Anderson

A penas 5 minutos después recibí la repuesta que necesitaba :

¨Mi estimado fantasma de la opera"

El honor es todo mío

¡muchas gracias por la invitación!

Pero…¿no haré mal tercio entre Kurt y tú?

Reachel(star)Berry

Le respondí:

"My fair lady"

¡Oh !

No se preocupe por eso

Kurt no irá

Dos segundos más tarde sonó mi celular y yo no contesté hasta la tercera vez que marcó con demasiada insistencia

-¿si?

-Blaine ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-hola Kurt me da gusto oírte que deseas

-¿hay algo que debas contarme ?

-no

-¿algo sobre no se … una proyección de los más famosos musicales de Broadway?

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-me entere de que invitaste a …Rachel

-si

¿Cuándo pensabas invitarme a mi?

-no te iba a invitar a ti

-¡Blaine!

-se que estas muy ocupado y ella no

-si pero yo soy tu novio

-ella es mi amiga

-me parece que debiste invitarme a mi primero

-tal vez

-¿y a donde irán ?

-a ver los musicales

-¿y a donde mas ?

-a tomar un café

-el café que se supone deberías tomar conmigo

-si quieres puedes ir

-¿me estas dando permiso ?

-no, solo te digo que si tantas ganas tienes de ver musicales puedes unírtenos

Kurt colgó el teléfono lo mas rápido que pudo y comprobé que el resto del dia lo tuvo apagado

Mi "salida" con Rachel fue muy buena y lo mejor fue cuando me di cuenta de que Kurt nos siguió por todas partes , deje a la damisela en su casa y detuve el auto cuando vi que la camioneta de Kurt seguía detrás

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurt?

-la dejaste en la puerta de su casa ¡que galante!

-soy un caballero

-si , de eso no tengo queja , pero pagarle el café , acercarle la silla , abrirle la puerta y limpiar su mejilla cuando lloró , de eso si me quejo Blaine

-te repito que tu tienes muchas cosas que hacer ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo espiándome?

-yo puedo hacer con mi tiempo lo que quiera ¡me oyes! Lo que yo quiera y si quiero espiarte te espió y punto –dijo Kurt todo rojo y con furia

-no tienes porque

-¡soy tu novio Blaine!

Acorrale a Kurt en la puerta del auto y baje la voz

-¿estas celoso?

-n..no…no estoy…

-si tienes celos dilo Kurt

-no..no..

le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y sentí como su cuerpo temblo

-solo di ….que tienes celos

-yo..no…yo… ah…Blaine por …por favor

Me aleje de el , lo suficiente para observar su desilusión

-bueno si no te dan celos supongo que puedo volver a salir con Rachel otro dia , adiós Kurt –dije subiendo al auto

-espera

-¿si?

-que te parece si salimos solo tu y yo

-¿A dónde?

-tu elige

-quiero ir a bailar

-si eso suena bien ¿pasas por mi mañana ?

-si Kurt

Kurt se inclino y me beso y antes de que pudiera terminar pise el acelerador , definitivamente iba por buen camino

_**moonligthofthestar dice Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos !**_


	4. Si lo estoy Kurt s POV

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

(¿Estás celoso?)

(Si, lo estoy)

(Kurt´s POV)

Rachel interpretaba su solo de aquella semana , con esa voz que me hace odiarla y venerarla al mismo tiempo cuando su celular sonó con su interpretación de "Poker face " se disculpó con todos y escribió su respuesta diciéndome :

-Blaine es muy amable al invitarme pero no quiero incomodarlos

-¿invitarte a que?

-ella me enseño su celular justo en el momento en que llego el mensaje :

"My fair lady"

¡Oh !

No se preocupe por eso

Kurt no irá

eso me hizo enfadar tanto que no me importo salirme del salón y marcarle a Blaine, no contestaba y eso me molesto

-¿si?

-Blaine ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-hola Kurt me da gusto oírte que deseas-lo dijo con sarcasmo

-si ¿hay algo que debas contarme ?

-no

-¿algo sobre no se … una proyección de los más famosos musicales de Broadway?

-si ¿Qué hay con eso?

-me entere de que invitaste a …Reachel

-si

¿Cuándo pensabas invitarme a mi?

-no te iba a invitar a ti

Eso me hizo estallar ¿no invitarme a mi ? yo OFICIALMENTE su novio

-¡Blaine!

-se que estas muy ocupado y ella no

-si pero yo soy tu novio

-ella es mi amiga

-me parece que debiste invitarme a mi primero

-tal vez

-¿y a donde irán ?

-a ver los musicales

-¿y a donde más ?

-a tomar un café

-el café que se supone deberías tomar conmigo

-si quieres puedes ir

-¿me estas dando permiso ?

-no, solo te digo que si tantas ganas tienes de ver musicales puedes unírtenos

Colgué el celular y lo apague , después cuando lo prendí supe que Blaine me había llamado

Al siguiente día me desperté temprano , me puse unos lentes obscuros y me vesti de negro para tratar de pasar desapercibido , fui a casa de Blaine y me quede ahí hasta que se fue, no sin antes fijarme en su ropa , una camisa blanca , un pantalón café un cinturón que hacia juego , unos zapatos que brillaban cual diamantes , un rostro reluciente y un cabello con caireles bajando hasta su frente _se veía guapísimo_

Por su parte Rachel se puso su suéter amarillo y una falda blanca nada fuera de lo común

Descubrí que la proyección era un pequeño auditorio cerca de Dalton

Blaine ya tenia las entradas , yo me tarde en formarme , al entrar busque un lugar cerca de ellos

Las luces se apagaron y todo comenzó por el fantasma de la opera y los 3 dijimos al unisonó los parlamentos, vi como se compraron unos cuantos dulces y como los compartían , todo transcurría normal hasta que llegamos a "grease" propiamente la escena en que Danny Zuko le canta a Sandy en el auto cinema y escuche

-oh Finn …Finn

Blaine secó sus lágrimas y estuve a nada de levantarme y reclamarles pero me contuve

Después ambos se dirigieron a un café cercano , el fue muy atento con ella le acerco la silla , le invito el café y estuvieron platicando de las películas y de Finn pero creo que me descubrieron porque cuando la señorita me trajo mi café le pregunte si tenia leche light muy amablemente me llevo un carrito con varias opciones.

Por ultimo tuve que presenciar el momento en que Blaine dejaba a Rachel Berry en la puerta de su casa , mantuve las manos en el volante y me impulse para ver mejor pero para mi suerte no paso nada , se agradecieron mutuamente por la compañía pero nada mas .

Aun así decidí seguir a Blaine hasta su casa pero el estaciono su ato se bajo y me pregunto :

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurt?

Me quite el cinturón de seguridad y me baje

-la dejaste en la puerta de su casa ¡que galante!

-soy un caballero –me respondió el muy sínico

-si , de eso no tengo queja , pero pagarle el café , acercarle la silla , abrirle la puerta y limpiar su mejilla cuando lloró , de eso si me quejo Blaine –decidí que si ya me había descubierto lo mejor que podía hacer era reclamarle

-te repito que tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo espiándome?

Eso si que me hizo enfadar, el es mi novio , tengo razones de sobra para saber que hacia en una "cita" con una chica sobre todo si esa chica es Rachel Berry , aun así me puse a la defensiva

-yo puedo hacer con mi tiempo lo que quiera ¡me oyes! Lo que yo quiera y si quiero espiarte te espió y punto

-no tienes porque –parece que Blaine no entiende el punto

-¡soy tu novio Blaine! – dije molesto porque no me entendía

El se acerco y me arrincono en la puerta de mi camioneta , puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y bajo la voz

-¿estas celoso?-me preguntó

Su cercanía me provoco escalofríos

-n..no…no estoy…

-si tienes celos dilo Kurt

Yo no podía pensar su aliento pegaba en mi oído

-no..no..

De pronto uno de sus dedos toco mi oreja y me mordió el lóbulo, sentí como mis rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina

-solo di ….que tienes celos-dijo mientras sus dedos bajaban tortuosamente por mi cuello

-yo..no…yo… ah…Blaine por …por favor

Ya no pensaba con claridad , no sabia exactamente a donde quería llegar Blaine pero debo confesar que me sentía muy bien hasta que …. Se detuvo … así sin más se detuvo, me soltó y me miró

-bueno si no te dan celos supongo que puedo volver a salir con Rachel otro día, adiós Kurt –dijo subiendo a su propio auto

-espera –le dije

-¿si?

-que te parece ¿si salimos solo tu y yo?

-¿A dónde?

-tu elige

-quiero ir a bailar

-si eso suena bien ¿pasas por mi mañana ?

-si Kurt-me dijo sonriendo

Me incline para besarlo y antes de que pudiera terminar escuche el acelerador me aleje y lo vi marchar , si , estaba celoso de que mi novio prefiriera salir con Rachel antes que conmigo pero mañana podría aclarar las cosas


End file.
